


The Perfect Costume

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Halloween, Kissing, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), costume shopping, jemma really doesn’t have any chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma asks Fitz to help her pick out a Halloween costume. Things escalate from there. Sci-Ops Era.





	The Perfect Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).

> This was written for day 8 of Promptober- costume shopping. Hopefully it didn’t get too out of hand :)
> 
> Thanks to @blancasplayground for the beta. 💕

Jemma struggled into yet another costume, this one a vampire costume with a tight purple bodice and a black skirt. She had asked Fitz to come with her this year to help pick out a costume, but so far he hadn’t been any help at all. He had vetoed the nurse, French maid, and pirate costumes already and was starting to look a little grumpy. They obviously should have gotten dinner first. 

She realized they weren’t exactly inspired choices, but it was the Sci-Ops Halloween party after all. There would be plenty of alcohol to lower her inhibitions and then maybe she could finally put an end to the unintended celibacy she’d been suffering through. Smoothing down the cheap, synthetic fabric, she appraised herself in the dressing room mirror. The top was cut low so there was a hint of cleavage, and the skirt was short enough that it made her legs look longer than they really were. She was less certain of the spiky heels, but the saleswoman has assured her she needed them to complete the costume. Surely Fitz couldn’t have any issue with this one. 

Though she had invited him to get a man’s opinion — she was certain he had an appreciation for the female body — she was starting to regret it. His constant rejection of her costume choices was just making her extremely frustrated. He hadn’t even been able to give her any logical reasons why he didn’t like them. 

Sliding the curtain open, she stepped through and did a little twirl so he could see the whole effect. 

“What about this one?” As she turned back to face him she could see his eyes were still fixed on the edge of her skirt. “Is something wrong?”

She looked down to check that she was still completely covered. 

“No,” he said quickly. “Nothing’s wrong. Just...not this one either.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Jemma looked down at herself critically. “Is it my boobs? I can wear a push-up bra underneath.”

She used her arms to squeeze her breasts up so they were spilling over the top of her bodice, much more than the hint of cleavage that was visible a moment before. He was right. This was much better. 

Fitz let out a sort of strangled sound and her eyes darted at his face. For a second she was worried he was choking on something, but then realized he didn’t have anything in his mouth. Dropping her arms she moved to his side and patted his back. 

“Fitz, are you alright?”

“Fine!” he practically shouted. “I’m fine. I just...just need to go.”

“Fitz, you aren’t fine. Why don’t you sit down for a minute?”

Without waiting for an answer, she pushed him into the dressing room and slid the curtain shut behind her. The makeshift dressing room was basically a curtained off square at the back of the store, but it did have a large bench positioned in the middle. Jemma swept the costumes that were scattered across the surface onto the floor and pushed Fitz down so he was sitting. 

“That’s better.” Bending over slightly she pressed a hand to his forehead. He was a little warm. “Do you feel sick? When was the last time you ate? Maybe your blood sugar dropped.”

Fitz whimpered again, and Jemma suddenly realized the bodice has loosened a bit and she was basically pushing her breasts into his face as she examined him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She straightened up quickly and tried to take a step back, but the ridiculously high heel of her shoe caught in the carpet and she ended up toppling forward onto his lap. 

His hands closed around her hips to steady her and the slippery fabric of the skirt caused it to pool around her waist. 

“Jemma,” Fitz bit out. 

Jemma’s first thought was to feel embarrassed that she was practically sitting on Fitz’s lap, but then she felt the heat of his hands on her and let her arms wrap around his neck. Just to steady herself, of course. 

Her next thought was that Fitz wasn’t letting her go, or pushing her away like she’d thought he would. She could feel his body responding to her, his breath coming faster and a portion of his anatomy hardening as she wiggled to get more comfortable. 

“Oh,” she breathed out in surprise. But as soon as she thought it she realized it wasn’t much of a surprise at all. 

She needed to get closer to him. Shifting her weight for a second, she rearranged herself so she was kneeling on the bench, a knee on each side of him. 

His hands tightened on her hips and he pressed her down on him more firmly. The front of his trousers against the thin cotton of her knickers created such delicious friction she couldn’t help but rotate her hips impatiently in response. 

“Fitz…” His name came out in a low voice, barely more than a whisper, and her reaction seemed to give him confidence. 

He moved against her again and she let out a moan before seeking out his lips to help muffle the sound. He held her close as they continued to move against each other messily. Jemma was too far gone on the taste of his lips and the feel of him against her to focus on any sort of rhythm, and he didn’t seem to care either if the way his hips kept jerking in response to her movements was any indication. 

Fitz pulled his lips away from hers to stutter, “Shouldn’t...not here…”

Jemma dropped her lips to his neck and sucked at the skin hungrily as her orgasm overtook her. 

“Too late,” she whispered, raising her head again. 

His eyes were as wide as saucers as she picked up her pace. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she returned her lips to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth in a way that left no doubt as to her intentions. His fingers dug into her skin and she knew he must be close. It hadn’t occurred to her before today that she would get so much pleasure from bringing him pleasure like this. But maybe that’s where this had always been leading. 

He pulled her against him and thrust his hips up one last time before moaning her name. When he stopped moving, she pressed one last, gentle kiss to his lips and wrapped her arms around him. 

“That was unexpected,” she said quietly. Feeling him stiffen, she continued, “But maybe it shouldn’t have been. I enjoyed it very much.”

“Maybe we could do this again. Well, not _this_...but more?”__

_ _He sounded so unsure she felt the need to assure him right away. “I definitely want more. Of this. Of you.”_ _

_ _His arms came up to hug her closer. _ _

_ _“We should, ah, probably leave before someone comes in.”_ _

_ _“Oh, right. And I still need to buy a costume.” _ _

_ _They stood up, and she straightened his shirt, pulling it down over the front of his trousers before shooing him through the curtain towards the bathroom. _ _

_ _After changing back into her own clothes. Jemma smiled to herself in the mirror, picked up the costume, and headed towards the register. The same saleswoman greeted her as she placed her purchases on the counter. _ _

_ _“Did you find what you were looking for, dear?” she asked._ _

_ _“You were right. This was the one,” Jemma said with a smile as Fitz appeared beside her. “And the shoes are perfect.”_ _

_ _Taking her bag in one hand, Fitz reached for her hand with the other. “Are you really going to wear that to the Halloween party?”_ _

_ _“No, of course not. I thought I’d save this for after.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
